Fate
by HoneydukeHPlover
Summary: Post Spirit Bound. The queen was never murdered. The Royal Guard never came to arrest Rose. Basically... it's my version of Last Sacrifice, except.. "no breaking out of prison" please r&r! Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this story just came to me from the top of my head, so i decided to start writing! Hope you like!

**I don't own VA! :(**

Chapter 1

Rose POV

**_on pg. 451 of Spirit Bound_:**

**_It took me a moment to grasp what happened. In tossing my hair, I'd exposed my neck- and the bite. _**(just so you know, it was the bite Adrian had given her. sorry... proceed)**_ I tried not to blush again, knowing I had nothing to feel embarrassed about. I pushed the hair back_**

"That's none of your business" I said, then tossed my hair back to cover it.

"Of course" Dimitri replied. His guardian mask was in place, so I couldn't read his expression.

I stared at him.. no, I glared. He looked at me, concerned, and said, "Rose your are going to pop a vein. Relax."

I did... I don't know why I was that mad at him, but then again.. I was shadow kissed so I tended to have "mad phases".

I started to leave, but as I turned towards the door, thunder boomed, and it was pouring down rain. "Ugh.." I said. How was I going to leave this place? I want to get away from Dimitri! I'm still upset with him!

"Looks like your gonna have to be in here a while longer, Rose" Dimitri's guardian laughed. "Shut up" I replied, throwing my rolled up eclair wrappings at him.

I grabbed a chair, and sat in front of Dimitri. "I heard you did the best in your class on trials" Dimitri stated, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah.. Plus they made my test harder then anyone else" I thought back to that day.. It was easy, but still hard without my mentor there to cheer me on..

"Yeah I was there." Dimitri's other guardian, Peter, said with fascination, "Never seen anything like it. It was amazing!"

Dimitri looked at me with pride,"I knew you would do great... What do you mean they made your test harder then anyone else? Actually, i know why." he smiled, "But how?"

So I told him every detail of how I did my trials. "You know what? I think Christian taped it.. Why? I don't know. But he did. So, if your desperate, ask him and he will lend you the tape." Dimitri nodded.

He was just about to say something, when some random moroi kid came by (drenched with rain), and handed my a soggy letter. I said thanks, but he was kinda in his own world, looking around with a dazed expression. He left and I read the letter.

_Dearest Rose, _

_So you know, my brother and I have decided to go strigoi. Isn't it wonderful? Oh and another thing, we are coming to get you, to turn you.. Even if it means killing anyone you love who gets in the way. you will come by choice, obviously, because if you don't, we have guardians who will take you by force if you don't cooperate. And if you are to be taken by force, those guardians will have the job of killing anyone you love anyways! _

_Yours Truly,_

_V.D._

I folded the paper back up, and stared into empty space, shaking my head. V.D. Victor Dashkov. How could he do this? What was his purpose on turning strigoi? What does he want from me? What is he planning?

"Rose" Dimitri questioned, "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I'm so confused.. I let the man out of prison, and now he wants me... dead? Or rather, undead?

"Rose?"

I ignored him. I have to talk to Lissa. I promised her I would let her in on everything. No secrets. But I don't want Dimitri to know about this.. And if Lissa knows, then so does Dimitri.

"Rose."

I looked at him. His face had concern written all over it. I made up my mind. I'm going to tell Lissa.. even if it means Dimitri gets to know as well.

"What's wrong? What does the letter say?" He asked. I stared at him for a long time, and handed the letter to him.

He read it. Once. Twice. Three times. Then he locked eyes with me.

"You have to tell Lissa" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah.." my voice was weak, "I will. Right now." But as I got up, Dimitri said, "I won't let that happen to you."

The look on his face reminded me of the old Dimitri. The one that love me.. But then I remembered he didn't anymore. His love faded.

For that second, I believed him. for that second...

Okay, I know it's short, but I want to know if anyone likes it before I write longer chapters.. So, what? Is it great? awful? awesome? garbage? Lemme know! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I dont own Vampire Academy... and Im still upset about it, but oh well! :)**

Chapter 2

Lissa POV

"So, do you want to hang out tonight?" Christian asked. We were eating breakfast in this cafe located at the edge of the court. I sipped my coffee, and smiled at him.

"Sure! Where at?" I replied.

"My room?" he asked, hopefully. How could I turn him down?

"Of course!"

The check came and before I could grab it, Christian took it.

"I'll pay" he said.

"No you don't have to.. I will!" he looked at me with a stern expression.

"Okay.. fine.." I said, and he laughed.

"Lissa? Lissa!" someone said. I turned, only to see Rose running towards me, drenched with rain. Hasn't anyone heard of an umbrella? She came over to our table, and sat down next to me.

"We have to talk, now." she said, in a rush. I could tell something was wrong. We both looked over at Christian, and she implied, "Alone."

He took the hint and shrugged, saying, "I'll see you later Liss. It looks like she's having a crises." I didn't want him to go, but Rose didn't look like she wanted him to stay. He left and Dimitri walked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked, just as Dimitri made it to the table, taking the seat Christian had been sitting at, moments ago.

"You know how we broke Victor out of the prison, found his brother, got some answers and then lost them?" she whispered, in a rush.

"Yeah.."

"Well... do you also remember how I said I'd tell you everything?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, there's something I need to show you" she said, and handed me a sheet of paper. It was crumpled, and wet. I read it.

Oh no. This can't be! He turned into a strigoi? With Robert? And now he's threatening my best friend. But.. why? What does he want from her?

"We don't know, Liss.." she said, obviously listening to my thoughts, "We have no idea what he wants, or what he is planning."

"He can't turn you into a strigoi! There's no way I'm letting that happen!" I said.

"But he has spies. Plus, we don't even know how to reply to this message" she said.

"We'll find a way!" I exclaimed.

"How?" she replied.

"Well, we ca-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I checked the caller I.D, but it was a private number.

"Who is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Unknown number." I said, and answered my phone, "Hello?"

_"Hello Vasilisa. One way to reply is to call me at 111-555-0900" **(A.N. that number was completely made up)**_

"Victor, what do you want with Rose?" I demanded.

_"I want to over rule Queen Tatiana, and have Rose as my personal gaurd."_

"That won't ever happen! She wouldn't do that."

_"Ahh.. but she would if the people she care about were in danger."_

"What game are you trying to play at, you bast-" Rose began, but I cut her off.

"Okay, I will use the number you gave me, but just so you know, Rose will never become a strigoi."

_"We'll see..." _he hung up.

I relayed the whole conversation to Dimitri, since Rose was listening to the whole thing through my mind.

"How would he know what we were talking about?" I asked.

"His _spies, _remember?" Rose said with disgust.

"And you know what that means." Dimitri said, "He could have spies anywhere."

"At anytime"

"And they could be-"

"anyone." we said in unison.

* * *

**Okay, I know its short, but I have a pile of homework, and I felt bad I havent updated for more than a wee_k. _Super sorry ****about that! Anyways, how was it? please review!**_  
_


End file.
